


Mind and Body

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [10]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After all the years spent in the Quantum Realm, it is difficult for Janet to get used to using both her body and mind in different ways again.





	Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Jigsaw Puzzle

The years in the Quantum Realm had left Janet with abilities she had never thought possible before, one of those being her ability to prioritize her mind over her body. Physical needs, basically anything related to the physical body had faded away and become meaningless over time. 

Her mind however had stayed active and had only become stronger and stronger. She had exercised it with thoughts of how to solve her predicament and even when years had gone by and it had seemed less and less a possibility, she had still kept up with the math in her head. But the longing for physical contact, to exercise her body and not just her mind never truly went away. 

When Scott had come to the Quantum Realm and had shown her a way out, a possibility to rejoin the physical world, it felt like a miracle, like something outside her reach. But she planted the signal anyways and when Hope and Hank found it and contacted her, she finally let herself believe in the unthinkable. 

That she would get out. That she would see her husband and daughter again. That she would be able to finally, finally touch them again. And she did. It was overwhelming at first, all the new sensations that had been completely different in the Quantum Realm. But she was determined to regain everything she had lost, to do all the things she had been dreaming of while she was lost.

One of those was food. Proper, actual food. Burgers and fries and yes, even salad. All of the things she had loved before and had so dearly missed. Another thing was physical contact. In a way, that was why she felt with Ava, why she was so willing to help her. Spending years without being able to hug those she loved the most, without even another person to touch, to hold, it had taken its toll on her. 

But there was something else she needed to do, for herself. She needed to reunite her mind and body, to proof to herself that both could be still in synch. For that, she found herself buying the most difficult jigsaw puzzle she could find and laying it out on their dining room table. Just knowing that her hand eye coordination still worked and that her body could make the connections her mind saw now even better than before, was incredibly important for her.

It made her believe that even after all these years being lost, she was still whole.


End file.
